LOTM: Decimation S8 P20/Transcript
(The heroes are seen fighting against Quan Chi's ninjas and a horde of Grimm) Alex: Keep fighting! Erin: Right! (The heroes fight more as Shade and Team RWBY join the group) Shade: Hey guys. Charlie: Shade you made it! Yang: We all did! Pearl: Then you're just in time for the final push! Ruby: Alright! Alex: We got ninjas twelve o' clock! Erin: I got it! (Erin shoots an ice blast. Meanwhile Josuke is seen pushing Cinder back) Shining Diamond: DORA!! *Punches Cinder* Cinder: RAHH!!! *Growls in anger* Josuke: Face it lady. You're not match for Shining Diamond. Okuyasu: Yeah! Richie: You're done for! Cinder: You damn brats! I'LL KILL YOU!! Richie: Josuke hurry up and finish her off! (Cinder looks at everything going on and the slams the floor creating a fire wall stop Josuke) Cinder: THIS ATTACK IS A LOST CAUSE! *Runs off* Josuke: Dammit she got away! Richie: Then let's follow her! Okuyasu: Uh shouldn't we help the others? (The 3 look to see the battle going on) Richie: Oh man that looks serious. Josuke: Forget the crazy lady. Let's go deal with the bigger threat. Richie: Right. (The three head into the fight as it continues) Josuke: Backup has arrived! Ian: Alright! Sammy: The more the merrier! Quan Chi: Fools! You only delay your deaths! Erin: Guess again asshole! (The group is seen battling as the members of Team RWBY and Shade waste Grimm. Alex and Jessica are seen battling the Noob Saibot. Erin and Rose are seen fighting several ninjas) Shade: Dammit there's so many! Alex: Don't give up! Okuyasu: Let's put these ninjas down! (The heroes continue fighting before gunshots ring out nearby) Cassie: Huh?? Jack: Now what?! ???: More backup that's what! (Chris and Zach run in as Chris fires at the ninjas with a pistol he pulled from his vortex) Alex: Alright Chris! (Zach summons a blue portal and pushes it toward a group of ninjas, sending them to an empty void) Zach: You guys need help? Erin: We sure do! Zach: Alright! Chris: Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know a woman covered in guns do you? Alex: Why? Chris: We ran past her on the way here. She looked like she was headed this way! Erin: Wait you mean- (Suddenly more gun shots are heard as more ninjas go down. The group sees Bwynraya arrive) Bwynraya: Disgusting servants to the shadow lord... Your time has arrived! Quan Chi: What?! Noob: The king's traitorous servant! Bwynraya: I was his servant once... But I bet he doesn't even remember me, or his old captain! *Points pistols* Just like he'll forget about you two! (Bwynraya opens fire as Quan Chi brings up a skull wall to shield him) Alex: Bwyn! Erin: She came! Bwynraya: YOU TWO! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE! Alex: Right. *GOes into Purity First Stage* Let's finish this Erin! Erin: Right! Quan Chi: This can't be! Noob: Yeah! Alkorin said you were dead! Bwynraya: And you actually believed him? Quan Chi: His word is always the truth! Bwynraya: That monster has lied since the day he came to this Omniverse! And its highly unlikely he even remembers me! But you two! You'll remember this! In whatever after life awaits you! (At that moment, Alex and Erin bust though the Skull wall) Quan Chi: NO!! Noob: Get away freaks! Erin: Now Alex! Alex: We're ending this Quan Chi! Noob: YOU AREN'T ENDING ANY- (Erin then grabs Noob by the neck and rams her ice sword into his forehead) Noob: !!! Erin: Yes we are. (Erin pulls the sword out as he falls dead) Quan Chi: NO!! (Alex then punches Quan Chi in the jaw, knocking him into the air before he charges up a psychic beam) Alex: Here's the big one! (Alex fires the beam at Quan Chi who disintegrates as he screams in pain. Ash falls from the beam, declaring his death) Alex: You left us no choice. (The ashes fly away as the ninjas all vanish from sight, leaving the heroes alone) Jack: Holy crap. Ian: We....We did it! Kyle: Alright! (The heroes all cheer) Chris: We win! Zach: Yes! Alex: Thanks for the distraction Bwynraya. Bwynraya: Don't mention it kids. Erin: Soooo, does this victory mean we can give up this diet yet? Rose: Please? Bwynraya: Hmm... Based on what I've seen today and during your training, I suppose I might have been a bit harsh. Rose: So does that mean- Bwynraya: Yes. So long as you keep your training and still remember to eat regular healthy food, you may go off the diet. Rose: *Gasps rushes up and hugs Bwynraya* THANK YOU!!!! Bwynraya: AHH!! Rose: Thank you so much!! It's been too long since I've had any chocolate! Erin: I think she gets it Rosie. Calm down a bit. Bwynraya: YES! PLEASE!! I AM NOT AS YOUNG AS I USE TO BE YOU KNOW!! Rose: Oops! *Let's go* Sorry. Bwynraya: *Panting with relief* Its-Its fine.. Alex: So, I guess that's most of Alkorin's Enforcers done for. Jack: Yeah. I'd say all that's left is Renex, Cinder and Salem. Then it's on to the big man himself. Alex: *To Cassie* Thanks for coming all this way to help us. Cassie: Hey don't mention it. (Erin then notices Sub-Zero is seen looking over Noob Saibot's body) Sub-Zero:..... Erin: Y-You okay? Sub-Zero: It's a shame how far he fell from grace. Alex: You said he was your brother right? Sub-Zero: Yes. I wish I could have saved him. Erin: S-Sorry... Sub-Zero: Its not your fault Erin Lorthare. I hold no ill will to you. Erin: *Sighs with relief* Good. Jack: So Shade, how did it go with Starkiller? Shade: He's dead Jack. Jack: Oh. Ian: And Copper? Yang: Dead too. Jack: Well, that makes thing's easier. Alex: Funny though. I didn't see Peter at all during this fight. Erin: Yeah. Me neither. Jack: Weird. Something must've happened to him. ???: Oh indeed something happened to me. (Suddenly, Peter's soul appears before the heroes) Alex: Peter? Peter: Yes Alex. It's me. It's Peter. Peter #2: Whoa! So that's what I looked like down here! Alex: But....But I thought you were- Peter: I was. I was on the other side of the city fighting soldiers when you killed Quan Chi. His influence was what kept me alive as that Revenant. Alex: S-So that means- Peter: Yep. I'm free from Alkorin's control. Alex: That's-That's great Peter! Peter: Yeah. I owe it all to you buddy. Peter #2: This is so weird for me. Miles: Yeah you're telling me. Peter: What do say Alex? One more high five before I head back? Alex: Head back? B-But Peter I- Peter: Alex.. You know I can't stay. Alex:.... *Sighs* … I know... Peter: *Holds up hand and smiles* Come on. Don't leave me hanging. Alex:.... (Alex walks up and high fives Peter as they both grab each other's hands) Peter: See you on the other side right? Alex: *Tear drop but smiles* Yeah. I will. Peter: Great man. I expect to see you all there with me in the end. Erin: We will Peter. Alex: You can count on it. Peter: *Starts to fade* I know guys. I know... (Peter fades away back to the Afterlife, leaving the heroes alone as Alex tears up) Alex:.....Goodbye Peter.... (A few tears drop from Alex's face. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to see Erin. The two siblings hug each other) Erin: You gonna be okay? Alex: Yeah... I will be... Erin: *sigh* Glad to hear that. (The two stop hugging as they both smile at each other) Jack: Well, we should probably get home. Ian: Yeah. Who knows if Jordan and those infants have trashed the place already. Alex: Then let's go. We need a break after all this. Erin: Right. Come on guys! Rose: Goodbye Bwynraya! Bwynraya: Goodbye heroes! Chris: Good luck out there guys! Tony: See you all around! (The Defenders smile and turn to leave back home to take a well deserved break) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts